Tokyo New Mew
by Mew Blaze
Summary: (I'm back, baby!) 150 years ago the Earth was saved thanks to a group of girls called Tokyo Mew Mew. The group is gone now, the girls, and the boys who made it possible. But Earth is once again under attack, luckily the secret of the Mews was recovered. Tokyo Mew Mew may be gone, but Tokyo New Mew is just getting started.
1. Prologue

**Hello, I'm Mew Blaze, I originally started this fic a few years ago, but after many months of not doing anything with it I decided to delete it. But now, I'm back! Unfortunately, I lost all the OCs that had been submitted... Smooth move, Blaze. Plus, I've added another of my own OCs as a Mew, but she'll be revealed later, and she'll be representing Zakuro, which means she'll be the last one to join the team. That is literally the only reason I ask for a role, so I know what order to reveal them in. Seeing as I only ever revealed one other Mew... Nene, I'm gonna be needing Emilia's info again, but only if you want her to still be in this. Sakuuya, I'll also probably need Yori's info again as well, if you end up seeing this that is...**

**If you sent an OC in the first time, you still can send that same one in. **

**Basically this is based about 150 years in the future there are much more advanced things, but everyone has forgotten about the Mew Mews and there are none left. The secret of the Mew Mews died with them and the geniuses behind it, or did it?**

* * *

A child and their friend found an aged yellow letter titled "_Tokyo Mew Mew._" No one used letters anymore and only the older people still texted, (everyone used this thing that just sends a hologram image to another person) which made its existence extremely odd. The children's curiosity got the best of them and they read it. It explained what the Mews were and how to make more in an emergency it also told of the risks and that only females could be Mews, and they had to be compatible with the animal DNA. Males could be injected with animal DNA, but the paper severely emphasized that it would have repercussions. The letter was then simply signed "_Shirogane Ryou._"

Many years later the two children were teenagers now and chimera animals were popping up, implying the return of the aliens. In a lab at the bottom of a pink café under restoration the two teenagers worked day and night on a project that would save the Earth, the youngest one sat up and said,

"It's finished, did you find the matches?" They directed the last part of the sentence to their friend who had been working on this project with them ever since the two had detected the creatures. The oldest nodded slowly and said,

"Yes, but are you sure this is right for the girls?"

"No," They answered quietly, "but we have to do this or everyone will die." The youngest typed a few things and whispered under their breath, "Commence Project New Mew," as they pressed a button; suddenly five girls all over Tokyo were bathed in an odd red light.

* * *

**That's the prologue; I didn't say the names of the teenagers because I want some other people to submit their OCs to be them, and I used gender neutral pronouns, so they don't have to be exclusively male. The youngest is the Ryou and the oldest is the Keiichiro. The five girls are mysteries too.**

**Okay, here are the rules-**

**I need an exact species 'parrot' ain't gonna work, also no felines, since Scarlett, my OC, is already the cat. Also no foxes, Miss. Mystery Mew is a fox.**

**You may submit two OCs max, but only one of them can be a Mew, the other **_**must**_** be a ****normal human**** or alien.**

**This stories gonna be T 'cause I don't think I could do smut but there will be violence. Also there might be pairings, but only if I think it'll work.**

**I need a very good description 'shirt and shorts' will not work.**

**I need to know what their Mew Mark is gonna look like and where it is because their pendants are gonna have those marks on them and they can be any color you want.**

**If they go to a different school then Scarlett I need a description of their school outfit as well as their normal clothes. Only one OC can go to the same school as Scarlett, I don't want everyone to be lazy and say they go to the same school as Scarlett.**

**Their Mew outfit CANNOT be a different colored version of one of the original Mews outfit, that's just not showing creativity.**

**All Mews must be human, no human-alien hybrids.**

**If you make an alien they need the big ears, silt pupils, pale skin, and fangs 'cause Cyniclons (I hate Mew Mew Power but it's the only name I could find for the alien race) have all of those and they're the enemies.**

**If your OC is a Mew you must include everything I have for Scarlett and they must live in Tokyo. If an alien I know the location and don't add a Mew outfit, but add their attacks. If one of the normal humans they live in Tokyo and don't add a Mew outfit. If I forgot anything, notify me and feel free to add it.**

**No double animal Mews, I love Berry, but there isn't going to be someone like her in this story.**

* * *

**My OC~**

Name- Scarlett Kline

Mew Name- Mew Blaze

Age- 14

Birthday- April 13th

Nationality- Mainly Irish

Religion- Atheist (but she's not an asshole about it)

Sexuality- Bisexual ('Cause I can)

Shippable?- Yes

Animal Fused with- Iberian Lynx

Plays Role of- Ichigo

Current Location- A terrible orphanage in Tokyo, Japan

Height- 5'0"

Personality- Scarlett is a sweet, kind, and timid girl who almost never raises her voice, she will however when her friends are fighting to stop them. She can sense when a fight will break out and try everything to stop it. She loves to hang out with her friends since she never had any at the orphanage. When she's having fun with her friends she acts silly and can never stop laughing. She's self-conscious about her height and might cry when someone says something mean about her height. Once Scarlett makes friends she hates to let them go so she does everything they ask her to do. She is very smart even though she lives in an orphanage; she is very modest when people compliment her. In battle however she can be ruthless, cold, and tactical if someone close to her is in danger, but if someone close to her is not in danger she'll play more defensive. (Dodging, running, etc.)

Likes- Someone to talk to, the full moon, cats, (all types big, small, wild, mean, etc. she can become friends with any of them.) books, nighttime, and oranges.

Dislikes- Being alone, red foxes, (Iberian Lynx's prey rival in the wild) disappointing people, people fighting/yelling, silence, being teased about her eyes and hair, and people calling her Scar.

(She'll have more likes/dislikes, but these are the basics)

Skin Color/Eye Color- Scarlett has pale skin that is peppered with freckles across face, and with a scar under her left eye and one on her left shoulder that she rubs when worried. Her right eye is green while her left eye is blue, when in Mew form her eyes are a shade of light orange.

Body (I don't need extensive detail for this)- Tiny. Small boobs, almost flat-chested (gotta know about the boobs).

Hair Style/Color- Long, straight, orange, waist length hair with bangs that are brushed the right, so they occasionally fall in her face, because they aren't long enough to tuck behind her ears. In her Mew form her hair blends from red roots to yellow tips, and is up in a high ponytail, with a pale yellow ribbon, that curls slightly at the end. (This is anime/manga, I honestly don't give two shits about how their hair looks).

Normal Outfit- Besides her school outfit which is the traditional sailor outfit with a black shirt and skirt with a white bow and two white stripes on the collar, skirt, and sleeves. Scarlett normally wears a too big, plain, black t-shirt; she also wears dark blue jeans coupled with a simple black belt due to get pants also being a few sizes too big. She has muddy black Converse hi-tops with white laces that have turned brown with all the mud and dirt. She wears a gray beanie to hide her ears in case they pop out. Scarlett also has gray scarf with mud stains and is torn at the ends that she will wear in winter and fall along with a large, red zip-up hoodie. She has black rectangular glasses that help her see things close to get face.

Mew Outfit- Orange one sleeved (left) dress that reaches a little over the knees with a pale yellow silk bow tied around her waist in the back. Red glove that reaches under the elbow on her right arm with a small pale yellow silk bow tied around her wrist. She has red knee-high boots that have an upside-down 'v' cut concealing her knees; the boots have small pale yellow silk bows around the ankles. Her choker is a pale yellow silk ribbon tied in a bow on the side of her neck, on it hangs her gold pendent with a silver flame mark. Her animal features are ginger tabby ears and tail.

Mew Weapon- Blaze Daggers (Identical twin silver blades with gold hilts, carved into the hilts are the same silver flames as on her Mew pendent).

Mew Attack- Blaze Shine (Scarlett rushes at the enemy while her daggers burn brightly; even a small graze severely burns the enemy. When the daggers are lit they can only burn when not lit they can only draw blood. The burns are a sort of purifying burn).

Mew Mark- A silver flame identical to the ones on her daggers and pendent on the back of her right shoulder.

Backstory- Scarlett was a little girl who lived in America with her parents when she was seven her house caught on fire, killing her parents; she was then put in the orphanage. At age eight she was adopted, her adoptive parents then moved to Tokyo. She stayed with them until she was fourteen when she was hit with the Mew ray soon after her parents found out and they thought she was dangerous, but they didn't want her to be experimented on, for they still cared for her, so they sent to an awful orphanage (they were unaware of the conditions that she would live with).

Other Trivia (Optional)-

-Scarlett is fluent in both English and Japanese, and she is being tutored in French.

-Both her biologically parents were from America.

-She can play piano.

* * *

**That was Scarlett, my OC, you need to add all of that if they're a Mew, if a normal human then add everything except the things about Mews, if an alien add everything except the location and Mew things, but do add their weapon and what they say when attacking (Optional). Sorry about all the deleting that'll be necessary, but I'm just too lazy.**

**Oh and your Mew/alien doesn't have to be named after a food.**

**Also, seeing as this takes place in the future, your OC can have things like robotic limbs (Go all Fullmetal Alchemist up in this shit) or something else that's too advanced for modern times.**

**Again, the OCs that represent Kish, Tart, Pai, Ryou, Keiichiro, and Masaya _DO NOT HAVE TO BE MALE_, you may submit OCs with their roles that are female.**

**(Oh there are age restrictions, because I'd like them to be close to the originals' ages)**

**OC with role of-**

**Mint (13-15)**

**Lettuce (13-16)**

**Pudding (9-14)**

**Kish (14-16)**

**Tart (9-14)**

**Pai (18-29)**

**Ryou (13-17)**

**Keiichiro (18-29)**

**Masaya (13-15) **

**Holy shit! Another prologue!**

* * *

**Noticed**

On the bus that day we had noticed smoke. Everyone was scared, which was understandable, it would be awful if the whole neighborhood burned down.

As the bus pulled up to my stop, everyone saw the bright lights flashing from the assortment of emergency vehicles and the loud sirens. I was the only one who noticed that it was _my _house they were parked in front of.

My first step off the bus was followed by a mad dash down the street. I arrived in time to see a fireman dragging out a burnt figure from the doorway and placing it next to a lump covered by a sheet.

It was a policewoman that noticed me first, she asked about what I was doing there, it _was_ dangerous for a such small child to be there after all.

I said I lived there, and then asked about my parents.

After the woman told me they were under the sheets, dead, everything started to blur.

* * *

It was a year later that I was noticed by Mr. and Mrs. Samuel and Tracey Kline. They came that day and took me with them, away from my dwellings of one year. That place wasn't home, home burned down.

Call me Mom, Tracey had insisted. She wasn't Mom, Mom had burned.

Call me Dad, Samuel had requested. He wasn't Dad, Dad was decaying.

But I can't, I had replied. They were my parents, but they weren't.

* * *

It was four months later that Tracey was noticed by her bosses. They decided to send her to Tokyo, where Samuel and I followed, for the new job would yield more money.

I said goodbye to no one, for no one paid attention to the small child who refused to speak.

* * *

At age thirteen I had noticed a red light shining around me, forcing me to sleep.

My dream-self noticed the cat made of light amidst her panicking. The bright feline had morphed with her, instantly calming her.

I had awoken shortly after that.

As I walked through the forest, trying to return home, I had failed to notice the pothole at my feet. I hadn't fallen though, no, I tucked my head and rolled back to my feet.

That was wrong, for I had never been that coordinated.

It was wrong, I knew that, but I didn't care. I didn't know why it happened, but I didn't care.

The next day, I noticed that when surprised, and probably in other situations, I suddenly grew ginger cat ears and a tail. Who knew?

* * *

It was two months later that the Klines noticed my new features.

My birthday, they decided to throw a surprise party, but I didn't handle surprises very well.

The two of them leapt out of their hiding places, luckily it was only them. They were so cliché, they set off party poppers, they were wearing party hats.

It hadn't been the hats that set them off, no it had been the party poppers.

Samuel had gone for the spatula on the counter. I had been running purely on instincts, so I lunged for the counter, grabbing the spatula, yet throwing Samuel to the ground.

I couldn't breathe, how did one breathe again? Inhale, exhale? Yeah, that sounded about right. Wait, I don't think you're supposed to go this fast.

That had been my thought process before I collapsed on the ground.

* * *

I had noticed the scent first, I had been in Tracey's car. I had sat in the backseat, a suitcase with my clothes in it next to me.

We had pulled up to an old building in the city.

Next thing I knew, I had been back in the system.

* * *

As I awoke, two months later, the first thing I noticed was the alarm clock.

* * *

**Send in your OCs!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I've got everyone except for a Tart! I _need_ a Tart!**

**This chapter only has Scarlett, soooooooo, I can post it while you keep sending in OCs! **

** It's kinda short, but it's mainly just dumb backstory that was already in Noticed, soooooooo, yeah.**

**Scarlett's POV**

* * *

The alarm went off, and, god dammit, it was loud, it hurt, and I was surprised by it too, so the ever-dependable ears-tail combo popped up, _lovely_.

Ok maybe I'm being unclear, I have cat ears and a cat tail I'm not sure _why_, but I do have them. About two months before my fourteenth birthday I was hit by this odd red light when I was walking in the forest, I blacked out, I had a dream and in my dream I saw a cat go into me. When I woke up I decided to head home, but as I was walking I stumbled on a pothole. Yet instead of falling on my face, I rolled back to my feet. I decided to keep it a secret, if the Klines found out they'd send me to the hell hole that I am now at; I'm there because, well, they found out. You see, literally a day later I found out I had cat ears and a tail that popped into existence when I was shocked and under other circumstances. I'd managed to keep it a secret until my birthday, before then I'd be out in the forest working on my senses I could hear, see, and smell better than ever, I could jump super high too. But back to my birthday, it was just my luck that Samuel and Tracey just _had_ to throw a surprise party, so when I was out training they were getting ready for the party, as I walked into the house Samuel and Tracey jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!" And set off party poppers.

It shocked me so badly that the ever-faithful ears and tail popped up, and I pushed over Samuel in an instinct induced panic. Plus, I started hyperventilating, so I passed out, let me tell you, it is _not_ fun. They decided they couldn't keep me anymore, and so they sent me to Kudaranai Orphanage. The whole establishment was terrible, the people were mean, the food was worse the crap, there was nothing to entertain us, and the children were down right horrible, some children there murdered their parents. Mr. and Mrs. Kline had no idea about the conditions though. I'm called a freak there for two reasons, 1. I had the cat features (duh) and 2. I hadn't committed any sort of crime. Since the food there was so bad I'd actual sneak out and hunt for mice, squirrels, rabbits, etc. I'd even eat from the trash. Honestly, I have no idea why no one tells the authorities or someone about me, but hey, I'm not arguing!

Well that's how I got here, but back to today; I shut the alarm clock off and got out of bed with a sigh, being part cat I liked to sleep in, so I was always reluctant to get out of bed. I stood up and stretched, my ginger hair was a mess, I ran down to the shower room and quickly took off my too big blue shirt and black pajama pants and jumped in the shower, the water was freezing but I had five minutes to shower before I was kicked out even if I was in the middle of rinsing. I grabbed the shampoo and quickly lathered it into my hair, every inch of my flame colored hair was covered in the cheapest shampoo the orphanage could find, then I grabbed the soap and rubbed it all over my fair skin that was peppered with freckles. The soap went over the scar on my shoulder that I acquired when I was hunting, I also have one under my left eye. I started to wash my face I closed my eyes tightly I didn't want to get soap in them. I rinsed off the soap and shampoo and got out of the shower I dried off with one of the ratty towels the orphanage provided and slipped into the clothes I brought with me to the bathroom, my underwear, my black shirt, and my dark blue jeans that were quickly secured with a black belt. I ran to my room, which I didn't have to share because I was thought to be dangerous, an upside to the whole "mutant creature" thing.

My room consisted of a single bed, a table, a chair, and a mirror, on the table was a black hairbrush with a silver 'S' engraved on the back. I picked it up and started brushing my orange hair; when my hair was as straight as it would get, I put my hairbrush back on the table, quickly laced up my black high-top Converse, and went to see what kind of slop was for breakfast. I only ever felt the need to wear my beanie in public since everyone here knew my secret. I walked down the humid hallway to the eating area; since it was summer, the whole place was hot and muggy, and during winter the building was cold and dry, no air-conditioning or heating. To survive in the orphanage you needed to have an extremely strong immune system because the orphanage wouldn't pay for vaccinations, check-ups, or pills to help with various sicknesses. If you got sick and didn't recover you died; it was as simple as that, it sucked but it was just the way it was.

I reached the cafeteria where we got our meals served; normally the best they could give us was slop that was so bad it looked like crap from a cartoon I used to watch. But today was different one of the newer employees here gave me a plate with a mouse on it, I could smell mouse before I got to the cafeteria but I just assumed it was because we had another infestation. I thanked her and sat at a table, the creatures I ate never had diseases, and I could smell if one was infected or not, the mouse I was now eating was not infected, thank any deity that was real. I ate the mouse like you'd eat string cheese, by peeling the strips of meat off and eating them; I'm not a wild animal, so I don't have to eat like one, but it's still gross to think about. I drank my small glass of water that had been provided, and stood up. I brought my cup and plate back to the woman who had given me the mouse.

"The Monster of Kudaranai Orphanage" that's what I was called, but the thing is if you spent a day with me you'd see that I was not a monster, but a fourteen year old girl who was unfairly judged. I never lashed out at people who teased me, I knew it was how they dealt with frustration, no, I was saving all my anger for one person, the person who made me the way I am. I don't mean my parents, no, they're dead, obviously; I mean which ever person fucked up my life, the one that turned me in the Monster of Kudaranai Orphanage.

* * *

** I honestly didn't change much with this, just cut out some things that were unnecessary and added some needed things.**

**OC Openings-**

**Mews**

**OKAY, NO MORE MEWS AVAILABLE**

Ichigo- Closed (Duh, that's Scarlett)

Mint- Closed

Lettuce- Closed

Pudding- Closed

Zakuro- Closed (She's the mystery Mew)

**Normal Humans**

Ryou- Closed

Keiichiro- Closed

Masaya- Closed

**Aliens**

Kish- Closed

_**Tart- Open**_

Pai- Closed

_**SEND ME NON-MEWS PLEASE!**_

**Honestly, if I don't get non-Mews I'll just put my own OCs in...**

**Oh, by the way, Kudaranai means shitty, so Scarlett lives in the Shitty Orphanage. Super creative, right?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright, I've got enough OCs to write this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew why would I have a _**FAN**_ character?

* * *

**Scarlett's POV**

Stomach still growling, I left the building; the one good thing about the place's utter lack of concern for our well-being was that we could leave whenever we wanted, and stay out as last as we wanted. I strolled the streets for a bit, hoping to find a mouse or two, or maybe some recently chuckled trash. Yeah, I know, I know, that's gross Scarlett! Why do you eat out of the trash?! Because it's a while helluva lot better than the shit served at Kudaranai. As I was rooting through a dumpster I miraculously picked up a scent that wasn't trash, but brownies.

The brownies couldn't have been in the dumpster, they smelled too good, I inhaled and the scent called me, I needed to find those brownies. I followed the scent to an extremely pink and frilly café with a huge banner that said, 'Café Mew Mew Grand Re-Opening!' There was a big line filled with squealing girls and their boyfriends, who didn't look too happy to have to go to the frilly café. The doors opened, I heard a girl say, "Welcome to Café Mew Mew," and suddenly I was over-whelmed by the smell of the most delicious cakes, cookies, ice cream, pies, and brownies. _I need something from there, _I thought desperately, unfortunately I had no money, but if there's one thing a Kudaranai kid knows how to do it's beg, and pickpocketing, I prefer to beg though.

I slipped over to the outside menu and found the cheapest thing on the list, a three sugar cookies with your choice of flavored icing that only costs ¥ 176.47 ($2.25) that would be pretty easy. Thank god I'm good at looking pathetic and if that failed there's this old fountain in a park that's been there for over at least two hundred years. After about fifteen minutes of begging I luckily ended up with ¥ 269.01 ($3.43) that means I have enough for a glass of juice or water, which costs ¥ 58.82 ($0.75) and I'll still have some yen left.

Money in hand, I got into the line and waited for about five minutes. Standing in door was a woman who looked about eighteen with nicely tanned skin, with exceedingly unkempt strawberry blonde hair that stopped around the middle of her neck, and bangs that hung in front of her face. She was easily six-foot-five (196 cm), causing her to tower over my measly four-foot-six (137 cm). Her eyes were a pale blue, but you could hardly tell because her round glasses lenses were darkened to accommodate for the bright sunlight, she was wearing a gray shirt, black jeans, black combat boots that added an inch to her height, a long red scarf, which was odd because it was so hot out, and a long white lab coat. I looked around the café and saw she was the only waitress, _That's odd, wouldn't there be more girls working here?_

"Hello, I'm Freya and I'll be your waiter today," The orange-haired girl, Freya, said, a small smile playing at her lips, "Please follow me, and I'll take you to your table." I nodded and she led me to a table along the wall. On the inside of the café it was even more pink and frilly then on the outside, all the windows were shaped like hearts, and on one wall there was a picture with five girls and two boys standing in front of the café.

"Do you already know what you want, or should I get you a menu?" She asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Um, I'll have the frosted sugar cookies, with... orange frosting and a glass of, uh, water, please," I said quietly. Yep, shy me, can hardly order food let alone hold a conversation!

"Alright! That'll be ¥ 232.96 ($3.00) please," She said while writing down my order. She then left, to tell my order to the chef, I hope. When she came back I was making a condiment and napkin tower. The cookies plopped down on the table along with the water, it startled me much the table shook and my tower fell, my ears and tail also popped up, but I had my gray beanie on so the ears were hidden, while my tail was covered by my shirt. I grabbed the salt and pepper with inhuman reflexes, as the napkins fell I stiffened, because, well, 1) everyone was staring at me, 2) I just caught something no human should be able to catch, and 3) the waitress, Freya, was looking at me with an expression that showed shock, confusion, and relief? I slowly set the salt and pepper on the table and bent down to pick up the napkins, conscious of the many eyes on me. Once all the napkins had been picked up and thrown away everyone stopped staring at me, but they would still steal quick glances my way.

"I bet that weird girl is American," I heard a female voice whisper to someone, a friend I assumed. My head whipped in that direction only to find a girl with white hair that reached a little above the base of her neck, her bangs covered her forehead and reached just above her eyebrows. Her eyes were... pink? Well, that would explain the white hair... She was probably albino. The girl was wearing this frilly indigo and white dress that reached her knees with tight sleeves; she had black heels and white long socks, on her left hand was a beautiful diamond ring and around her neck was an amazing pearl necklace. You could tell she was rich with just a glance, I instantly held a great disdain for this girl, in America (yes, she was right, I'm American) my family was never very rich we had enough to get by. Same with my adoptive family and now, well, I have no family. And before you ask, yes, I am Batman.

I went back to my table and began eating my cookies. I kept shooting daggers at that girl; my heritage is a touchy thing for me because it brings up memories of my parents. Well, I might as well tell you now; my parents were both American, but my father had lived in Japan for most of his life, so he knew how to speak Japanese at a young age. He decided to teach it me as I was learning English, so I could speak fluent English and Japanese by the time I was three, well, as fluent as a three-year old can be. Then four years later I came home from school one day to find my house on fire and my parents dead.

I looked over at the white-haired girl again, this time she looked back at me, so I did the appropriate thing, I glared at her. Many emotions crossed her face, ranging from hurt to disdain; I noticed she was eating mint ice cream and was drinking tea.

"Is this all to your liking miss?" asked Freya who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Um, yes, it's all very good," I replied shakily. I felt a small stinging pain on my scalp and my hand shot out to rub the spot. I looked around and realized Freya was gone, _oh well_, I thought.

* * *

**Freya's POV**

"Holy shit," I whispered, "holy fucking shit."

I quickly looked beside me, hoping that Liu hadn't just heard that, she always gave me a lecture on how "It is impolite for a young lady to swear," I never listened anyway. Fortunately for me, the Chinese woman either hadn't heard me or was too shocked about the news.

"We found one Liu! We finally found one!" I shouted happily, bouncing in my chair like a child who had too much sugar.

"True," My friend muttered in sheer awe. On the screen of the computer we were in front of displayed a pie chart showing the results for our most recent DNA test, 50% Human, 50% Iberian Lynx.

I, however, was still not done with my excited spiel, "We've been looking for... what, _six months_ now? We fired the ray in late February and now it's August, soooooooo... Yeah! Six. Months."

"Freya," Liu started while tightening ponytail that constantly held her long black hair, causing me to stop my rant.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." She said, releasing her ponytail, causing it to softly fall against her back. I rolled my eyes and forcefully fell back with a 'hmph' of indignation.

I quickly hopped back to my feet and started to the door, thinking of how to get that red-haired to stay for a bit longer so we could talk to her.

Liu was, however, not a mind-reader. "Where are you going now?" She asked.

"I'm gonna make up an excuse to get that girl to stay," I replied, shoving my gloved hands into the pockets of my lab coat. "You wanna come? People seem to be less intimated by you."

"That girl's name is Scarlett Kline, and no thank you, I'm going to continue to run more tests on the other hairs you brought me." Liu stood up gracefully.

Now I'll admit it, Liu is hot, like, extremely. Anyone would be lucky to have her. Wait, do you think we're together? No no no no we are not for very good reasons too, A) she's my senior by ten years, I know, I know, there are many people who are together with much larger age gaps. But on to, B) Liu was my former babysitter, not anymore, obviously, but she was, so I'm sure I'm still just that little kid she knew, and that's fine. Also, C) even though Liu is bisexual, I'm not. I'm not into the whole "romance" thing. Aromantic, that's me.

Anyway, yeah, Liu is hot, with her white blouse that had a high neckline, some ruffles and lace, and buttons on the front, and her high-waisted black pencil skirt that showed off her long legs. Her black heels added about an inch and a half to her already impressive height of six-foot-three. It was funny really, both of us where already really tall, but we still choose to wear shoes that made us even taller. While I couldn't pull off make-up if I got a professional to do it for me, Liu pulled off her dark red lip-stick extremely well, especially with the mascara and eyeliner that surrounded her dark brown eyes.

"Hold on," I said, my hands, now no longer in my pockets, swiftly chopping downwards to get my point across, "we've just found our first Mew, and you're _not_ going to see her?"

"I need to test the other samples you got me," Liu answered matter-of-factly.

"Liu, be reasonable with me here, what are the odds that we'll find _two_ in one day?"

"Statically speaking, not very high," she held up a hand before I could interject, "_but_, there is still a small chance that we will find another, so I'm going to try."

"Alright fine, but don't come crying to me that you couldn't see the first Mew," I replied, holding up my hands in a gesture of surrender as I slowly backed out of the basement.

I quickly gathered another order of the cookies that the Mew had gotten, what was it that Liu had said her name was? I think it was Scarlett. I set the cookies carefully down on the table this time. Okay, I'll admit, I always set the food down roughly to see if the girls'll jump and has animal features pop up.

The tiny girl looked up at me curiously, her hand still halfway to her mouth with a partially eaten cookie.

"Congratulations! You're the hundredth customer since our grand re-opening!" I explained excitedly, trying to hide how nervous I felt. As I walked away from the table I felt my mind buzz with thoughts. Would she help us? Would she hate us? Would she wasn't nothing to do with us? Questions like these swarmed in my mind like bugs around a light.

Suddenly my headset crackled to life, Liu and I both wear one so we can communicate when one of us is serving and the other is cooking.

The first thing I heard was my name being repeated multiple times by an excited voice, something was up, even when ecstatic, Liu never acted like that.

"Hey, Liu, deep breaths, k?" I heard the hyperventilating on the other slowly return to a less rapid pace. "Now tell me what happened."

"I told you, I told you it was a good idea for me to stay down here."

I could've sworn my heart stopped, "Are, are you saying, what I _think_ you're saying?"

"It's that albino girl, Emilia Ruusu. Freya, she's our second Mew."

* * *

** YOOOOOOOO**

** Nene, did I write Liu well? Did I, did I, did I?**

** Second chapter, introducing more characters! **

** Okay, so I've got all the OCs I need.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Scarlett's POV**

As I was finishing my cookies another platter dropped down in front of me, I looked up to find that it was Freya who brought the cookies. I looked up at her questioningly; she was sporting a large grin.

"Congratulations! You're the hundredth customer since our grand re-opening!" She exclaimed happily, throwing her arms open wide. I soon heard a tiny bit of cracking coming from her headset as she walked away. I turned back to the new plate of cookies and smiled, I loved when I got free food. I looked around the café and was surprised only find myself, Freya, and that white-haired girl. Weird.

**Emilia's POV**

I honestly don't even know why I came here in the first place. I'm not sure, I was just out for a walk, and saw this dinky little café. Seemed fine enough, but as soon as I got in I was assaulted by the sound of thousands of giggling girls. I requested a table in the back, and thankfully the giant of a woman, whose name I neglected to remember, hosting lead me to a nice solitary table where I ordered mint ice cream and their best tea. The service was of very high quality despite there being only one waitress and that this was a peasant's establishment. I was actually enjoying my ice cream that had been forcibly slammed into my table for whatever reason, I was not startled by the disturbance though, or I at least have no sign of it. Those classes mother and father paid for were finally put to use.

Halfway through my meal, a small red-headed girl received the same treatment food of delivery that I had, yet she clearly was not prepared for it. The absurd tower she had been building had toppled easily, but instead of salt and pepper she had been using spilling to the floor, she quickly shot out her hands and grabbed them easily. I was impressed, but I had a reputation as the sophisticated (read, bratty) rich girl to uphold.

She passed my table on her way back to her's, and I whispered, "I bet that weird girl is American." I saw her turn to look at me with shock on her face, didn't she know if you made a scene in a public place people would notice? She sat back down at her table and glared at me. Why was she glaring? Did I say something mean? How could simply guessing where she came be from rude? If anything, _she_ was the rude one, immediately assuming I said that out of malice.

Tch, why did I care what a _nine_ year old had to say about me, and not _just_ a nine year old, a nine year old who was a _commoner_?

"Hello miss," Oh, the giant was back, "is everything to your liking?"

"It's fine," I replied simply, the ice cream was good, or I _think_ it was, I don't eat sugary things often, they could ruin my figure.

"Do you need me to get you anything else?" The hostess asked smoothly, from behind me. I refused to turn around, if she wanted a face-to-face conversation she would just have to move herself.

"I'll have some more tea," I responded as I brought a small scoop of ice cream to my red-painted lips.

"Of course." She left; I felt a small stinging sensation on my scalp, but elected to ignore it.

A little while later, after watching many customers slowly filter out of the café, I still hasn't gotten my tea. Typical lower class establishments.

The only patrons left in the café were that red-haired girl and myself. I saw the hostess approach the girl's table with a plate of cookies. So she could get the little kid her food but not me? What if that girl didn't have any money? Her clothes certainly made it seem like that. And shouldn't kids be accompanied by an adult?

"Here's your tea, miss," Finally, took her long enough.

**Scarlett's POV**

This place is nice, maybe if I get enough money I can invite Lori here, I mean we haven't gotten many chances to hang out this summer... Though this place has a really... avian scent...

"Hello you two," I was broken out of my thoughts by an unfamiliar voice, followed by Freya and a Chinese woman suddenly appearing. "There's something really important we'd like to discuss with you."

The eldest of the two suddenly smacked the youngest on the back of the head and dragged her away, and in that moment I was reminded of when my mom would scold me for something. The white-haired girl and I shared a look of confusion, or, at least until she seemed to school her expression back into one of apathy.

Suddenly my beanie, that really made me look more like a hipster than my glasses, was ripped forcefully from my head. My hands flailed desperately to try to retrieve it, but the thief held it out of arms reach, which wasn't very hard considering that both suspects were easily six feet tall. I wasn't surprised to find that it was Freya who stole it, the Chinese woman didn't seem the type.

"Hey," Freya looked and sounded utterly thrilled at something, I really didn't know what though, because I was far too busy trying to reclaim my beanie. "I think there might be something on your head."

My hands shot to the top of my head, desperately hoping what I thought she was implying was not true. However, if the look of awe that Freya's friend was giving me and the look of horror I was receiving from the white-haired girl were anything to go by it probably was true.

It was.

"Scarlett Kline," Freya started, dropping my now-forgotten beanie back on my head, "you're going to be part of the group that saves the world." She lazily turned her head to look at the albino girl, "Same goes for you, Emilia Ruusu."

The albino girl, Emilia, seemed to have gone into some sort of shock, sitting completely still, staring at nothing with a look of surprise on her face.

"I apologize," The black-haired woman finally decided to speak up, "what my colleague _means_ to say is that you two are Mews. My name is Liu Li, and this arrogant idiot-"

"Rude." The addressed interrupted.

"-is Freya Takahashi. We both would like to welcome you two to Protect New Mew. Now, questions?"

I rose my shaking hand, "Y-yeah, what's a Mew?"

**Short chapter. Sorry, just needed to introduce Emilia a bit, and I felt that was a good place to leave off.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Emilia's POV**

Alright, fine, I'll admit it the girl, whatever her name was, Scarlett something, had a point, what was a Mew, anyway? I mean, the name sounded familiar, but whatever.

Bottom line, Scarlett had those weird cat ears, so I'm pretty sure that has something to do with whatever a Mew is.

Wait, did that mean _I_ had cat ears too?!

Oh god, if I have cat ears mother will be so upset, she's allergic to cats...

* * *

**Scarlett's POV**

"Hold on, do I have cat ears too?" Emilia asked, now that the air wasn't cluttered with the sounds of people talking and dishes clattering I could hear a slight accent in her Japanese.

"Nope! You've got these adorable tiny bird wings that look like they couldn't lift squat!" Freya said, enthusiastically clapping her hands together.

Liu gave a sigh that said she was used to putting up with Freya's shenanigans, "What she _means_ to say is that you are infused with the Ivory-Billed Woodpecker. So, whereas Miss. Kline has cat ears and a tail, you, Miss. Ruusu have bird wings and a tail to match." Emilia nodded, she was taking this extremely well considering the situation.

"But I was right about them being tiny!" Freya interjected, it seemed like she never wanted to not be the center of attention for too long.

"Yes, yes, you were right Freya."

"So I can fly?" Emilia asked.

"No, you can't, only in Mew form. To be able to fly normally, your wingspan would have to be about, saaaay, thirty-eight feet, give or take" Now that I I could hear her better too, she also had an accent, German, maybe, whatever it was, it was very light.

"Freya, that's only if she was as tall as one of us," Liu stated.

"True, and if her bones were hollow, then that number would be reduced drastically, but we're not gonna think about that possibility. So, with your height taken into account your wingspan would have to be... weeeell, maybe thirty feet, more or less, but there would also need to be lots of other factors," Freya explained, counting off the numbers in her head.

"In their normal forms, Mews exhibit behaviors similar to the animal they were infused with, so Miss. Kline, you should have superior hearing, speed, sense of smell, and reflexes, among other things," Liu said, directing to focus of attention to me.

Emilia, though, seemed to not agree with this, luckily, neither did I.

"What about me? What sort of things will I be better at?"

Seeing as there were two attention hogs in the same room made for less time for the attention to be on me, perfect.

"Weeeell, you were infused with the Ivory-Billed Woodpecker, a bird, so we assume that you should have, hypothetically, slightly better eyesight and your nails'll be harder to break, 'cause birds use their talons to cling to things. There's gotta be more, but with birds there's nothing very obvious... If it helps though, Mews are naturally stronger than normal humans," Freya replied, moving in an animated fashion.

Emilia seemed slightly upset by this, "Well that's hardly fair, why does a nine-year old get the useful things?"

Wait, nine?

"I'm _fourteen_!" I argued desperately, finally choosing to speak up.

"Oh, so she _can_ talk," Emilia said, a clear lack of interest in her voice.

"I apologize Miss. Ruusu, it just happened that you were 100% compatible with the DNA of the Ivory-Billed Woodpecker, and Miss. Kline was 100% compatible with the Iberian Lynx," Liu cut in, trying to diffuse an argument that wouldn't have happened anyway.

"Alright alright alright!" Freya exclaimed, loudly clapping her gloved hands together, something was off about the sound but I ignored it, "Enough pleasantries! Time to explain why we made you Mews! If anyone delays this anymore, I'll be pissed."

Liu opened her mouth seeming to not agree with Freya use of the word "pissed."

Freya, though, seemed to be expecting this, waving her hand at Liu, she said, "Can it, Liu. We gotta explain this _now_, we don't have time for one of your "No Swearing" lectures."

"Fine," Liu replied briskly, "you two are Mews, genetically enhanced girls whose main objective is to stop aliens and their Chimera Animals."

I must have looked like I wanted to say something, because Liu glanced at me and said firmly, "No questions until the explanation is complete."

"Chimera Animals are normal animals that have been infected by alien parasites. Now, if you wish to know why we believe that you will be able to defeat them, it is simply because this method was used nearly 150 years ago by Ryou Shirogane and Keiichiro Akasaka to make the first Mews. They were known as Tokyo Mew Mew, and this place, Café Mew Mew, was their base. This café was their base because they believed that, since many girls are attracted to cute things, the Mews would ask be found there eventually. It also helped that the girls were all in the same place when they were infused with the DNA, due to it being an accident," Liu explained.

"Unfortunately for us, we don't have that luxury, 'cause we wanted to make sure that you were all compatible," Freya said quickly.

"So, uh, if you did all that w-work to, um, find those that are compatible, don't you have the, the names of the other girls?" Asking questions should not be this hard!

"Weeeell, we _would_ if _someone_ had remembered to routinely back-up the data before we fired the ray," Freya answered, giving Liu a meaningful look. Odd, Liu didn't seem like the type to forget to do something so important.

"Freya, you were the one that forgot to back-up the data," Liu responded flatly.

"Well, yeah, true, but we all make mistakes! I'm only human!" Freya said, defending herself.

"Then why did you try to pass the blame onto me?"

"Trying to make the newbies realize that this place ain't super strict?" Freya tried.

"Anteeksi," Emilia piped up, "but what do you mean by newbies?" I didn't recognize the language she briefly spoke, but it seemed to match her accent so it was probably her native one.

"You guys are gonna be working here, and eventually all the other Mews will too," Freya answered, "and, before you ask, there are five Mews in total, they are all female and they're all between 9 and 15."

"What makes you think I'd be willing to work here?" Emilia asked icily, clearly offended by the assumption of her involvement.

"I dunno, boredom?" The lab coat clad scientist shrugged, "Honestly, what else better do you have to do?"

"I'll have you know that my parents have enrolled me in some very important classes!" Emilia replied firmly.

"Do you wanna go?"

Emilia looked blankly at the floor, "No, not really."

"Would your parents take you out of them if they knew you had a job?" Freya inquired nonchalantly.

"Probably," The albino girl sighed.

"Then it's settled!" Freya exclaimed happily, "You two can start next week! The pay is 1,000 ¥ per hour, and your uniforms will be provided when you report for work."

"Also, be mindful of your emotions in public, any extreme emotion can trigger certain animal parts to appear," Liu stated, yeah, that's old news, "it should also be noted that Mews have a mark somewhere on their body, and it's colored oddly."

So that explained the odd silver flame mark on the back of my right shoulder.

"Okay! Before you leave, phones, pass 'em forward," Freya demanded.

"Why do you need our phones?" Emilia asked hesitantly.

"Gotta give you our numbers so you can contact us in an emergency."

Emilia handed her phone over, and, with the push of a few buttons, it was quickly returned to her. Freya then turned to me, her gloved hands held out expectantly.

"I don't have a phone," I mumbled.

Freya seemed to hear that, so I soon found a phone in my hands, I looked up at her with a quizzical expression, "That's for you, it's my old one, and don't worry, I would the data that you won't need."

Liu gave a small sigh at this exchange, "Looks like, I'll be needing to start drawing up some ideas for your new phone..."

"Oh, would you? That'd be great, thanks!" Freya replied jovially, her smile saying that she could clearly hear the exasperation behind her co-worker's voice.

"Uh, thanks," I said to Freya.

She grinned and gave a thumbs-up before addressing Emilia and me, "So we'll see you next week!" Freya cried happily, ushering Emilia and me out the door. "Oh, and Scarlett?" I turned to look at her, "Sorry for scaring you like that, Liu told me not to, but I thought it would be fun..." She confessed awkwardly, so that was why Liu had dragged her out of the room.

I forgive her, I normally forgive people, plus she gave me a phone, "It's alright, I'll, uh, see you next week."

I should probably tell Lori about getting a job, she's kinda protective of me...


	6. Chapter 5

**Time for a new character! I'm introducing Lori, who was mentioned, like, twice last chapter.**

**Kinda short, but whatever.**

* * *

**Scarlett's POV**

"You got a job?" Lori asked flatly, her chopsticks hanging limp in her hand.

Lori's my best friend, my only friend. We met when she defended me from some bullies. After that she sorta forced herself into my life and has stayed there since. She's kinda emotionless on the surface, but is honestly a huge sweetheart.

It was a few days after the café incident, and I had invited Lori to lunch to tell her the news. Not about being a Mew, hell no, about getting a job.

"I got a job," I repeated calmly. Look at that! No stuttering! Although, Lori's the only one can speak that freely with.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She questioned in her usual monotone, a single eyebrow raised.

"I need the money."

"Where do you work?"

"It's a place called Café Mew Mew, it's by the old museum."

"I know where that is, it's pretty close to the bookstore. When will you get off work?" Lori works at a bookstore to support herself. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya lost their lives in a car accident, leaving Lori and her brother to fend for themselves. Lori's brother, Minoru, had to drop out of college to be able to support the two of them, so his job isn't great, but with the extra money from Lori's job, they make enough to get by.

"I get off around 6:00 on weekdays and 7:00 on weekends."

"Alright, and for the non-American that would be?"

"18:00 and 19:00."

Lori gave a small hum in response while slowly picking at her food. She lifted her head just enough to be able to lock her blue-gray eyes onto my heterochromic ones, "Alright, I'll pick you up when you get off work."

"But you get off work at 17:00, you'd have to wait for too long," I protested.

"Like I give a shit about that, I don't do much anyway," She shot back easily, "plus, I'd like for you to stay safe. The best way I can make sure of that is if I walk with you."

I tried desperately to fight back the blush that threatened to overtake my face, I succeeded, but just barely. "But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Won't you be in danger?"

"Hah!" She laughed sarcastically, "Scarlett, don't worry about me, I could kick anyone's ass. I'll be fine." It was true, Lori had been trained in sword fighting since she was little, and still practiced with her brother daily. The constant fighting kept her reflexes sharp and have her body a nice amount of muscles. Oh god, stop thinking about Lori's body, just stop, she's your best friend, and, crap, I think I'm blushing, good thing I'm not a guy.

Alright, I think I might need to give a physical description for Lori so you guys don't need to keep imagining a blank slate.

She was born and raised in Japan, so she looks as you'd expect a Japanese person to look, except for her eyes, those are a sorta steely-blue. Her hair is short and black, reaching just about mid-neck, and the tips in the back are died a bright red that matches her Converse. At her height of six-foot she easily towers over me, but then again, at a measly four-foot-six, who doesn't? She's not thin, but she's also not fat, she has a thick layer of muscle that makes her look pretty intimidating, but I think it's pretty ho- nope! Not continuing that train of thought, shit, what if there are mind-readers around? Wait, I know! Cough if you're a mind-reader, alright, no one's coughing, I'm good.

Since there are no mind-readers around I can tell you what Lori's wearing. She wore a simple gray 3/4th sleeved shirt with black sleeves, black skinny jeans that hugged her legs quite nicely if I do say so myself, and the aforementioned red Converse. On top of her head sat her black baseball cap that sported no design; on her hands were black biker gloves.

"Alright, alright," I said quickly, rolling my eyes, "yeesh, forgive me for being concerned for my friend's safety!" This was accompanied by me waving my hands around drastically.

Lori simply chuckled at this.

"What's so funny?" I asked defensively.

"It's just, when you're around others, you're never like this," She responded with a shrug.

"You're the only person in comfortable with," I said.

Lori chuckled again, "Fair enough."

We finished the rest of our lunch relatively quickly with small chatter in between, then Lori walked me back to Kurandai.

"So, next Monday, after school, 18:00?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then," I replied.

"Gotcha, see you then Scarlett," As she walked away, she affectionately ruffled my hair, even though it was under the beanie.

As she walked away I felt the phrase, _I hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave_, was very appropriate.

Now listen here, I do _not_ have a crush on my best friend. I can just appreciate her. It's not like I daydream about how it would feel to be held in her arms, or to go on walks while the sunsets, and I certainly do not dream about how her lips would feel on mine... Wait, I do that... Do I have crush on Lori?

...

Shit, I have a crush on Lori.

* * *

**Some may think that Scarlett's a sweet innocent girl, but she's not, and you now know the truth.**

**Ugh, I'm gonna have to deal more with military time aren't I? If I mess that up, **_**please **_**tell me, I'm an American, so I was raised on the 12 hour clock.**


	7. Chapter 6

**You know, I think I realize why a lot of OC stories sorta die out after a while. It's because the author has to write that first chapter and then that's all they can write, because they need people to send in characters. And when they get the characters, people start hounding them for an update. The author tries to stockpile chapters, but the readers just keep persisting, making it impossible to stockpile. And then it gets to the point where I keep procrastinating on writing because I just feel so guilty for letting people down, even though it hasn't been that long. **

_**So please, give me more time.**_

**Alright, so school is gonna be mentioned in this chapter. Seeing as this story takes place in Japan, that means that the characters go to a Japanese school, which I know nothing about. I could tell you about American schools easily, maybe French, but not Japanese. So nothing will be primarily focused in school.**

**[EDIT]**

**Also, I need a little robot like Masha, so if someone could just send in a brief description of the robot, that would be great.**

* * *

**Scarlett's POV**

Oh god, it's Monday...

First day of work, you can do this Scarlett.

After school I walked up to the café nervously, debating whether to walk in or not.

"Yo, you gonna just stand there, or are you gonna get ready for your first day of work?" A loud boisterous voice, Freya, called.

Crap, looks like I have no choice now.

"Color me impressed, didn't think you'd show up, squirt," Freya greeted, patting my shoulder as I passed by. Also, it appeared that I had a new nickname.

"Good afternoon, Scarlett," Liu greeted, she seemed to be holding clothing of some kind. She held it out to me and I took it carefully, "That is your uniform, it is to be worn during work hours. I would suggest you keep it here, so that Freya may wash it."

"Why do I have to wash them?!" Freya asked.

"Because," Liu looked calmly at Freya, who had her arms crossed childishly, "I am the one who keeps this place from sinking into ruins, the least you could do is wash the laundry."

I shuffled away quietly while Freya came up with a half-assed excuse as to why she shouldn't have to do the laundry.

I walked into one of the changing rooms and quickly was out of my school uniform, and into my new uniform.

It was a light yellow dress, with puffy sleeves that flattened out into red long-sleeves with white lace around the cuffs. The skirt reached just above my knees and had a single red stripe along the bottom. Underneath the dress there was a slightly longer white skirt that peeked out a bit. There was a white apron with the lower portion shaped like a heart, the top was fairly normal, just a simple button-up, but over the sleeves a large patch of lace flared out. Around the back there was a large white bow, and around my neck there was a thin red bow. My shoes were a pair of large black sneakers with red accents, and my socks were red and went up mid-calf. On my head rested a headband of sorts, it was white and spiky with a red line across the top. It's a miracle I could ever get the uniform on.

I walked out from the changing room to find Freya sitting on the edge of a chair, Liu nowhere to be found, and Emilia walking towards the dressing rooms, her own bundle of clothes in hand.

"Wow, you clean up nice," Freya complimented, "but, might I suggest one thing?" She pulled two light yellow ribbon from her lab coat pocket, "You're hair is gonna get in the way, you should probably tie it up."

She threw my the ribbons and I clumsily caught them before tying my hair into two low pig-tails.

Freya was about to start showing me the ropes when Emilia walked out. Her outfit was pretty much the same as mine, but her dress was black, and while her sleeves were short, they were still the same red color like mine. The bow around her neck was red like mine, and her apron and shoes also remained the same, but while my socks were mid-calf, her's reached just below her knees.

Freya gave a small look of approval, "Glad to know those uniforms fit, I had to guess with your measurements, you know."

"You made these?" I asked while nervously playing with the hem of the skirt.

"Oh yeah, and I have got to say," She said, clapping her hands together, "that I am _good_!"

"Amazing, it seems that while I was away for mere minutes, you have already managed to inflate your own ego," Liu said in mock amazement. "I apologize for leaving you alone with her, I had to check on the cake in the oven," This was said to Emilia and me.

Freya childishly stuck get tongue out toward Liu while she wasn't looking.

But... "Such gestures are not very proper, Freya."

Liu probably had eyes in the back of her head.

Suddenly, the whole café shook.

Freya ran to the door and poked her head out before instantly pulling back and slamming herself against the door. "Chimera Animal," She whispered, but we were close enough to hear. "Alright girls, time for your first battle, are you ready?" She asked, her smile kinda maniacal at the question.

"No," Emilia whispered, too paralyzed with fear to think about putting up her better-than-you persona.

I shook my head.

"Well," Freya said, moving away from the door, "that just too bad." And with that Freya pulled the door open, and pushed Emilia and me outside. Damn she's fast.

Outside, there was a large rat, seriously, it was the size of the café.

Emilia immediately turned around and started banging on the door, screeching, "How are we supposed to fight this thing?!"

"Just concentrate!" Freya shouted back, "The transformation should active itself!"

The shouting drew the rat's attention and it swung its tail at us. Luckily, we dodged, but doing so caused us to split up and sent us sprawling to the ground. The rat went after me, for reasons I'll never be able to fathom. I was laying under a tree and the rat put held my down with its hand and pushed me into the ground while its claws stabbed into my arms.

This is it, I'm gonna die, after everything I've been through I'm gonna die _by a giant rat._ Why can't this thing just slice me up and get it over with, why does it have to draw this out? _Dammit!_ I know I have the power to beat this thing, but I can't! No, okay, you've gotta do this, Scarlett. If you don't you'll never see Lori again. How'll she feel when she hears you've died? She already lost so much, don't make her loose someone else. No! I can't let that happen!

There was a bright flash of light and then I felt stronger.

"Bl..." I could feel it, words trying to pop up, "Blaze Daggers!" I felt something appear in my hands and they instantly grabbed the objects that were probably daggers. I looked down, they were. They had golden hilts and silver blades. I brought my arms up as much as I could and drove them in hand of the rat. It recoiled in pain, letting out a shriek. I leapt up gracefully and readied my weapons again, but was shocked to see the rat being beaten with a staff by a red and black figure.

"Don't just stand there!" The figure, who was apparently Emilia, shouted, "Help me out!" She jumped high into the air, with the help of her black and white wings, and smashed her staff into the side of the rat's head.

I nodded and chucked my daggers at the rat, aiming for its eyes, and they shockingly hit their marks. They dissolved from the creatures eyes and then appeared back in my hands.

"Use your attacks!" Freya shouted. When she came outside was a mystery to me.

"We are!" That was Emilia.

"That's just attacking! Use your Mew Attacks!"

"How?!" I surprised even myself by yelling.

"Just say whatever comes to mind!"

I quickly started trying to come up with something that would make sense, but Emilia beat me to it.

"Ribbon Rose Gust!" She yelled. She swung her staff, which I could now tell was white with black vines around it and a red rose on top, creating a strong breeze with petals that danced delicately in the breeze. But, the moment they hit the rat, they violently sliced through its flesh.

"Nice one Emi!" Freya cried, clapping enthusiastically.

"Don't call me that."

Meanwhile I was still trying to think of something.

How about...? No, that's stupid. Oh shit, it's getting back up! You know what, fuck it.

"Ribbon Blaze Shine!" My daggers lit up with a bright flame.

Okay, so I guess I'm a mêlée attacker? Great.

I launched myself at the rat and embedded the daggers into its hide and dragged them across, leaving a large burnt gash. The monster fell over, and I leapt up onto its neck and stabbed the blades into the rat's neck.

There was a small flash and I was no longer standing on the large rat. There were instead a normal rat running away from the scene and a small jellyfish-like creature floating through the air. A small blur passed by it and it was instantly gone.

"Nice job, girls!" Freya yelled, still clapping with much vigor.

I looked over at Emilia and finally noticed the details of her outfit.

She wore a black vest with alternating red and white feathers by the neckline, a ruffley, feather-like, black skirt in the shape of a bell, long white gloves, and black high heels. Around her right leg was a black garter with red trim, around her upper arms were poofy garters of the same colors, and around her neck was another garter that held a white pendant with a red symbol of the rose that was visible on her chest. She had a black feather tail and white and black feather wings. They were probably the wings and tail of the Ivory-Billed Woodpecker.

"Hmph, it was easy, and you're lucky that I look so good in this," She said, giving a quick turn before sending Freya a dismissive look with now ruby-red eyes.

Freya, ignoring Emilia's gaze, turned to me, "Scarlett, wow, I'm impressed! Didn't think you had it in ya!"

"Uhh, thanks..." I said, shrugging a bit.

"Oh hey! You two might wanna see what you look like!" She quickly ushered us inside and took a picture of us standing next to each other. She passed Emilia the phone first and she sent the picture a small look of approval.

I was then handed the phone.

I was wearing an orange one-sleeved dress, the sleeve was on my left arm and was long-sleeved, that reached above my knees before fluttering out. On my right arm I had a single red glove that went up to my elbow and on my upper arm was a garter much like Emilia's except, whereas her's was black with red trim, mine was orange with red trim. My boots were knee-high and red, ending in an upside-down 'v' to conceal my knees. Around my waist was a pale yellow ribbon tied in a bow in the back, around my ankles were pale yellow ribbon tied in bows, and around my gloved wrist was a bow-tied pale yellow ribbon. Wow, lots of ribbons, and surprise! I had a golden pendant with a silver flame tied to my neck by, guess what, a pale yellow ribbon.

My hair was up in a high pony-tail and its color had changed. Now, instead of just normal orange, it blended from red roots to orange middle to yellow tips. My eyes also changed, they were both bright green and the pupils were now cat-like. Also I had my normal ginger tabby cat ears and tail were proudly on display.

"Okay, so while I love my new outfit... How do we change back?" Emilia demanded, while I handed Freya her phone back.

"All you have to do is concentrate on changing back and you will," Liu responded.

We did just that and were soon back in our, slightly torn, uniforms.

Freya gasped in dismay. "My masterpieces! Oh my god, please by fixable, please be fixable," she fretted, circling us frantically.

Liu ignored her and decided to just send Emilia and me home for the day.

I stopped by the bookstore that Lori worked at to wait for her, not wanting her to show up at the café only to not find me there. While there I decided to look up Tokyo Mew Mew on the phone that Freya gave me, remembering Liu mention it once. Turns out they saved the world from these aliens and their monstrous animals.

Well, I already faced one of the animals, oh my god, I can't believe that this is what has become of my life.


End file.
